How To Romance Your Way Into Someone's Pants
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: Peter wasn't exactly a slut; although Gwen wouldn't hesitate to call him precisely that. But she was jealous.


Peter wasn't exactly a slut; although Gwen wouldn't hesitate to call him precisely that. But she was jealous. Because she spent most of her college years locked up in the lab, or proudly showing off her genius outside of it, which basically translated to scaring off boys with her brain. And Peter… Peter had a unique talent for leading a double life. It wasn't lying – it was skillfully separating business from pleasure. Gwen, of course, being a self-righteous goody two shoes she was, didn't see it that way and enjoyed making things difficult for Peter more than anything; for such a prude, she was a real sadist. But that – and it was going to Peter's line of defense until his dying day – was because she was jealous. Because when Peter saw what he wanted, he took it.

And what he wanted was currently sitting across the bar with a friend, nursing a beer and looking really edible. The guy, not the friend. The friend looked like he ended up in the bar on accident and wanted to get out very much – even his glasses were sweating. The guy, though, _dreamy_. Peter licked his lips as he took in his form. Peter was never the one to exaggerate, but seriously, even his muscles had muscles. And yet he wasn't bulky like those bodybuilders that made Peter's balls shrivel just by looking at them, no. He. Was. Perfect. And scarred – mostly on arms and neck, back too, probably. There was one scar going across his face and Peter could feel himself growing hot just by thinking about how he might have got it. He might have a thing for bad boys, so sue him.

"Peter, I'm talking to you," Gwen sighed with resignation.

"Yeah, I noticed, but it's probably about that stupid project I don't care about so you can stop."

"You're a real dick sometimes, you know that? Anyway, who is it _this time?_"

"Twelve o'clock, red t-shirt, scars."

Gwen hummed appreciatively. "Shit, even his muscles have muscles."

In times like those Peter remembered why Gwen was his best friend. He resisted the urge to ruffle her hair (the last time he messed with her hairdo she bit him) and bumped his shoulder with hers, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. She snorted with mock disgust but she miserably failed at hiding her smile. Gwen was precious like that – way too good for Peter like that – because she was genuinely happy for Peter, as long as he was happy too.

"Are you just gonna walk up to him and flirt your way into his pants ignoring his friend? Or am I supposed to take care of that? Because I haven't sunk so low yet, Peter."

"God, no, chill, I'm not even gonna move, watch me. Hey, MJ, come here."

Mary Jane walked over to them and winked at Gwen before staring down at Peter like he was nothing more than a spider she wanted to squash. "What do you want, you man-whore?" she gritted and Gwen giggled. MJ didn't like Peter very much, not since he cheated on her a year ago, anyway. Not his proudest moment, he had to admit.

Peter cleared his throat and pretended to be completely unfazed by her obvious hostility. He preferred not to think in how many of his drinks she spit into. "Can you get the hottie over there another round of what he was having from me?"

Mary scoffed and looked over to the other side of the bar and her red lips stretched into a wide grin that didn't bode well for Peter. "Four-eyes? Sure thing, tiger."

"MJ…" Peter whined, giving her his best begging look. "Please? You get to walk Gwen home if I get laid tonight and you know it."

"Leave me out of this, Parker," Gwen sighed, sending MJ an apologetic look. Sweet, perfect Gwen. Peter never had to apologize, she always did it for him. "Though I do enjoy your company, Red."

"I will never understand what such an angel like you is doing with a scum like Parker."

"Ego boosts, mostly."

"I'm right here, you know," Peter muttered into his glass.

"We do," the girls said in unison.

Peter groaned. "Great, so just give him that fucking drink and I'll be out of your hair, geez."

MJ shrugged and walked away. Peter watched her pass the drink to the guy and point at Peter when he looked at her in confusion. It was on.

Their eyes met and Peter's lips moved. The guy choked on the beer, and his friend started to frantically pat him on the back. The guy raised his hand in the universal gesture of "everything's fine," and Peter grinned into his glass, his eyes never leaving him. Only after the guy dropped his eyes did Peter turned to Gwen. She was staring at him in utter shock and disbelief.

"Did you just-"

Peter nodded, grinning. "Told you I would flirt my way into his pants without even moving."

"Dude, mouthing _'I have no gag reflex'_ is not considered flirting!"

"Why not if it's working?"

Gwen sighed and shook her head, mumbling something about lost causes and terrible human beings. Mary Jane walked over and crossed her arms on her chest, smirking viciously.

"Not that you care, but his name is Wade and he says thank you but he's not interested."

Peter's jaw literally dropped. "_What?_"

* * *

TBC!


End file.
